


Distractions

by Pyreite



Series: Conversations with Adaar [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Flirting, Naked Male Clothed Female, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyreite/pseuds/Pyreite
Summary: Adaar is busy with her duties as Inquisitor. Bull knows she's stressed and helps to distract her from her duties.





	

The door closed behind Adaar with a sharp click. She climbed the stairs into her study. She was too busy reading the parchment in her hands to notice that she had company. The rough clearing of a husky throat startled the Inquisitor. She reacted instinctively. She reached down to the belt at her waist.

Her fingers wrapped around a leather hilt.

Her wrist turned as she cast the blade.

" _Kadan_!"

Adaar gaped when her unseen guest rolled across her bed with his legs spread wide. She was flustered when she glimpsed more than supple grey skin. Few people knew that the Iron Bull slept in the nude. Fewer still lived long enough to remember. Adaar regretted her hastiness, when she saw the quivering hilt of her dagger.

It was embedded in the headboard an inch from her lover's ear.

"Bull!" cried Adaar. "What are you doing up here?"

The Iron Bull's lip curled indignantly. He glared at his would-be assassin. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he growled. Bull rolled his eyes when Adaar tried not to look at his crotch. He hadn't been able to train the prudishness out of her.

"Maker's Breath!" cried Adaar. "Would you cover up your balls! Please! I can't think when you're naked!"

"Vashedan", grumbled Bull. "It's not like you haven't seen what I'm packing before".

Adaar averted her eyes. She flapped a flustered hand at him. "Bull!" barked Adaar. "Just do it!"

The Iron Bull complied with an exasperated sigh. He spread the coverlet over his bare thighs. He adored Adaar, he truly did, but sometimes she was entirely too human for his liking.

"You kill Dragons for sport, loot corpses for fun, and slaughter the undead in droves", said Bull. "But it takes one glance at a pair of Qunari mountain-oysters to make you blush". Bull shook his horned head in disgust.

"You've been spending far too much time around that prissy Chantry Mother".

Adaar was outraged by his rudeness. "Mother Giselle is not prissy!"

The Iron Bull disagreed. "She tried to undermine your friendship with our man-loving Tevinter mage".

Adaar bit her lip. He was right she knew. Mother Giselle had spread spurious rumour about her association with Dorian around Skyhold. Their ever resilient mage had responded with a glib tongue and a twinkle in his eye. Adaar had been furious despite Dorian's assurances that Mother Giselle was a minor annoyance.

"So", declared Adaar. "You heard about that".

Bull's ire melted when Adaar pouted. She couldn't quite meet his eye. The shame was apparent in her drooping shoulders and bowed head. Bull smiled as he slapped a blanket-covered thigh. "All of Skyhold heard about it", said Bull. "But that doesn't matter. Come here".

Adaar shook her horned head. "I'm not a child, Bull. I don't need coddling".

The Iron Bull frowned. "You're the Boss outside these walls", he reminded her. "But inside this room", he declared sternly. "I am in charge". Bull patted the bed beside him.

"Come here".

The Inquisitor brooded until Bull called again, voice gruff and commanding.

"Kadan".

She sighed moodily, feet dragging as she crossed the floor to her study. The desk was already overflowing with missives, reports, and other important documents. Adaar knew she would be reading late into the night. Leliana and Josephine both were harsh taskmistresses. Far worse than Bull when he insisted on taking the reins.

"All right", grumbled Adaar. "I'm coming over". She turned away from the work clogging her desk in favour of addressing a more pressing issue. The scowling Qunari in her bed did not like to be ignored.

"Come here!" barked the Iron Bull. " _Now_!"

Adaar's eyes narrowed. She didn't like his tone. Her spine was rigid. Her shoulders set in a stiff line. She lifted her chin, looking down her nose at him.

"No".

"No?" repeated Bull.

Adaar gritted her teeth. "No!" she growled stubbornly. "I am your Kadan not a child! If you want my attention, Bull, then you can get your arse over here!"

Adaar regretted her words the instant the Iron Bull grinned lasciviously. "It would be my pleasure", he said huskily as a heavy silk-blanket slid off a muscular thigh. Adaar gasped when Bull swung a leg over the edge of their bed. He chuckled amusedly, dark eye glinting, when she blushed a lovely shade of violet. He set his bare feet on the floor, grey toes curling and calves flexing, as he pushed himself up to stand.

"Andraste's tits!" hissed a dry-mouthed Adaar. She backed away, tripping over her own rug, when Bull strode across the floor. "Now just wait a moment!" cried Adaar. She raised her hands to ward off the five hundred pounds of naked Qunari. "Bull! Maker's Balls! Put on some pants!"

The Iron Bull laughed. "No", he mocked, repeating her earlier phrase.

" _Bull_!" pleaded Adaar. She yelped when the rug slid out from under her feet. She would have fallen if not for the pair of strong calloused hands palming her bottom. "Oh!" screeched Adaar. She squirmed when he gave her backside a sound spanking. "Bull! _Argh_!"

Bull laughed. "That's for trying to kill me". He spanked her again, palm cracking down hard. "That's for disobeying me". Bull swatted her twice more. "And that was for making me repeat myself. You've been a naughty girl".

Adaar smacked his chest in annoyance. "You startled me!" She jabbed a finger at the hilt of her dagger embedded in the headboard of their bed. "That is entirely your fault for sleeping in my bed uninvited!"

Bull grinned wolfishly, fangs bared. "Actually", he corrected her as he jabbed a thumb at their fancy Orlesian bed. "That's my bed, which you and I, happen to share from time to time".

Adaar blushed again. He was right. She'd had the bed imported from Val Royeaux after a helpful suggestion from Cole. The present had worked wonders for their relationship. Sometimes Bull bunked down with the Chargers.

Sometimes he spent the night with her in their shared quarters too.

Adaar rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's your bed. So what are you going to do now?"

"Distract you from your duties", stated Bull.

"But I'm busy!"

"Not today you're not".

Bull kissed her brow.

Adaar scowled.

He kissed her throat.

She groaned.

He nibbled on the tip of her ear.

She gasped and changed her mind.

"Sex first. Duties later".

Bull laughed. "Good choice".


End file.
